There are crawler dozers that are provided for use in heavy duty applications and have a tractor, a blade, and a push frame interconnecting the tractor and the blade. The blade is provided for pushing large quantities of soil, sand, rubble, or other material, earthen or otherwise.
The push frame has a pair of push-beams and a pair of cross-beams. The push-beams are attached pivotally to the tractor so as to be positioned laterally outwardly from the undercarriage on either side thereof and are attached pivotally to the blade. The cross-beams are fixed respectively to the push-beams laterally outwardly relative to a fore-aft axis and attached to one another laterally inwardly relative to the fore-aft axis by a center joint, linked to the blade, allowing relative movement between the cross-beams.